


Happy Birthday

by CaptainTripod



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Stuff, M/M, Seriously guys, p0rns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTripod/pseuds/CaptainTripod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unrepentant SouMako smut for my friend's birthday. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseNox98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/gifts).



They did the nasty. With their things. In their you-know-whats.

The end


End file.
